worldwarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Bellona
Once an Auror, Cassandra Bellona was killed and turned into a vampire when she was twenty-four. She possesses both vampiric and magical abilities, and a latent mutation has begun to develop, allowing her to use telepathy and telekinesis. Cassie is loyal to no one, and she has often worked as an assassin. Early life Cassandra "Cassie" Dierdre Bellona was born in July of 1886 in London to John and Mary-Ann Bellona. She was an only child, and was very close to her parents. She doesn’t remember much more about her childhood. As both of her parents before her, Cassie was born with magical abilities. She attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Cassie graduated with top marks, and she went on to train to become an Auror. When she was 24, Cassie was on assignment for the Ministry: she was sent to apprehend a known vampire. Headstrong Cassie was sure that she could handle it and declined back-up. She tracked the vampire to a side street of Diagon Alley. It was there that her plan failed. The vampire attacked her. And turned her. Life post-transformation When Cassie awoke, she was in a morgue. She realized what had happened, but, apparently, no one else did. Her colleagues had found her in the alley and discovered that her heart wasn't beating. They had brought her to the morgue and told her family that she was dead. Cassie escaped, and everyone thought that her body had been taken. In the last 86 years, Cassie has moved frequently; careful not to stay in one place for too long. For a time, she tried the vegetarian lifestyle. While somewhere in the United States, Cassie fell in love with another vampire who happened to have an aversion to human blood. They were engaged Spring of 1940. On an evening in early March of that year, Cassie and her fiance took a trip to visit a group of his vampiric relatives. As the couple passed through a forest near the other coven’s home, they discovered a severely injured human man. His wounds suggested that he had been attacked by another vampire. Her fiance went looking for the other vampire, leaving Cassie in charge of protecting the human until his return. Though she attempted to fight it, her bloodlust was insatiable. Cassie fed on human blood for the first time in years, and her fiance returned to find the man dead. A fight between the vampires ensued, and Cassie ran back home to gather her things, leaving her fiance in Alaska. By the time he reached their home, she was gone. She felt betrayed, as though her love for him wasn’t enough, and he would never forgive her for her mistake. Over the years, her love has become a deep, unshakable hate for her former fiance (whose name she has blocked from her memory), vegetarianism, and covens in general. The present Cassie does not trust the Ministry anymore; she resents those who assumed that she was dead, and didn't try to help her. She has been trying to discover what happened to the vampire that turned her, and take her revenge. Consumed by anger and hatred, she has become an assassin; in hopes that her trade will bring her closer to her revenge on the vampire and the Ministry. After being attacked, Cassie's magic powers were severely weakened. She can still use a wand, but it takes extra energy for her to cast spells. Although, she has discovered that she possesses two strange new abilities; telekinesis and telepathy. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Mutants Category:Ministry of Magic Workers Category:Neutral